Never Promised Roses
by Koala-tan
Summary: Xanxus is covered in thorns, from the first time she saw him. XanxusxOC
1. Chapter 1

He was late

He was late. That was the first thing wrong. He was late by ten minutes and fifty two seconds. The second was the fact for a dinner party, it was only three people (although right now two since a certain someone was late). It consisted of her, Timoteo, and what should have been his son.

His son which as of now was eleven minutes and twenty three seconds late.

The Vongola IX looked around, waiting for the boy to show. His eyes lingered on the girl sitting across and he offered a pleasant smile to which the response was the corner of her mouth twitching.

"He certainly likes to make an entrance for himself, hm?" he spoke, letting out a light hearted laugh. She nodded very slightly and the ninth again looked around, feeling slightly anxious. His eyes flickered to the clock. Twelve minutes and ten seconds. He chuckled, glancing at the meal that was surely growing cold. "He'll be here soon enough. I don't think he wants to be too rude."

The sound of the door opening made the ninth look to it and he smiled just a bit more. "Xanxus, it's nice of you to join us," he stated, looking back to the girl. Xanxus' eyes also looked to her but for different reasons; he didn't know her.

Her eyes were closed and her elbow was against the chair's arm while her fist propped her head up. He looked back to the ninth who made a motion to sit and, grudgingly, he did.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, dear?" Timoteo asked, smiling in a manner that was (to Xanxus) too good natured. She shifted a bit before opening her eyes, allowing her gaze to rest on Xanxus. He noted, instantly, they were a gray shade framed by heavy lashes.

"Carmela de Rosa. My father is part of the Vongola family," she stated in a quiet voice. He hated it almost instantly because it was feeble sounding.

"Xan-"

"Xanxus Vongola. I know."

His jaw clenched and he resisted the urge to break something simply because his father was in the room. Xanxus glared, willing 'prey' to be burned through the bangs sheltering her forehead. She was just another stupid candidate hoping to be boss. Probably. Certainly.

"You don't seem to remember, Carmela," the Ninth spoke, shaking his head like it was such a shame. "You two use to play together when you were children."

Xanxus narrowed his eyes just a bit more, looking to the Ninth in disbelief. He played with a _girl_? What type of joke was that? Especially one who had such a weak tone. He opened his mouth to comment only to be cut off by the _girl_ talking.

"He use to tug my hair and push me down."

Xanxus smirked a bit at that, although the words did not trigger a memory of this _brat_. He continued to glare but she didn't seem phased.

"Ah yes, I remember that. I remember Xanxus almost broke your nose because you bit him so hard," the Ninth murmured. He wondered if maybe letting the two talk together was such a good idea. They didn't seem to be off to a good start. "It took two people to restrain you and three for Xanxus."

The smirk dropped as he remembered the incident.

"_You're just a stupid girl!" he yelled, shoving the child down. She let out a soft squeak as she fell rough against the ground and Xanxus smirked like the brat he was. "You're so weak. Are you going to cry now?" he mocked, kicking her lightly in the shin. Her lip trembled but to his surprise, she shot to her feet and lunged at him, knocking him down._

"_What the hell?" he cried as he scrambled to his feet, aiming to push her back. She again fell and he pointed, yelling out insults. She stood a bit more slowly and he readied himself for what was surely a fight. Carmela turned to leave. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulder. "You're so pathetic!"_

_She turned around and bit into his arm. Xanxus screamed, and slapped her head. She kept her teeth sunk in but finally let go. He stared at the blood on her lip and then looked her in the eyes. Cold and gray and hateful._

_He kind of liked that look._

_Anger bubbled and he curled his fingers into a tight fist, striking her in the face. She stumbled back and he smirked, confident she would turn around and cry. Instead she tackled him and slammed her own fist into his eye. Carmela was screaming at him and he struck out, catching her in the mouth._

_Hands gripped him by the shoulders and he watched as a man grabbed her. She thrashed about like a caged animal and he made to go at her only to have an arm wrap around him. He jerked and broke free. Another arm grabbed him and soon he was being held back._

"_Let me break her face!" he screamed and she screamed right back._

"_Let me go! I want to make him cry!"_

_Another person grabbed her, restraining her. She was jerked up and they ensnared her legs. Xanxus was also lifted, someone gripping his arms and another person his legs. They were carried off in opposite directions._

His teeth grit as he looked at her. Carmela did not look like her seven year old self. Her hair had become much darker and she had grown older looking. Xanxus curled his hand into a fist, watching her with spite. He recalled that look she gave him.

Cold gray eyes hardened with hatred.

"It's been a bit since you've seen Carmela, hasn't it?" the Ninth mused, smiling in that all too good natured manner. Xanxus glared at the man.

"What are you trying to pull?" he bit, reaching out to grab the glass set in front of him.

"Why don't you ask Carmela?" the Ninth chuckled and Xanxus felt his anger boil further. He snapped his eyes over to the girl who straightened herself up.

"Well?"

To his annoyance, she smiled, although more in an amused way. She reached forward and grabbed her own glass, swishing the contents around. The brat was probably enjoying the annoyed expression staining his face.

"It's my birthday in a few days. I had one request," Carmela began, examining the glass. "I remember hearing a little street urchin had been discovered as the Ninth's son –" he clenched the glass tightly at such a name " – and I was very impressed. I wanted to meet him. And I did. Never once though did I witness the Vongola flame that you were supposedly capable of using. Even after our little tussle."

Xanxus smirked and stood up. Timoteo watched him cautiously, prepared in case he attempted to assault Carmela.

"Is that so? Do you want to see it, _girl_?" he spoke in a condescending tone, keeping the glass within his hand. She kept the insincere smile and nodded. Xanxus laughed hollowly and allowed his hand to be swallowed by the flame. The glass broke and he flung pieces out at her. Timoteo stood at that moment. Carmela laughed as well, and she pushed herself out of the seat, the shards hitting the wood.

"Very nice! You not only showed me the flame but tried to injure me as well! Very, very nice, Xanxus!" she laughed, clapping her hands together. The soft voice had been replaced with a much more confident one. His teeth grit however as she used his name like they were so very familiar and had not at some point attacked each other.

"I think you'll make a good Vongola boss," she stated, soft toned again but not feeble. More like thoughtful. His eyes narrowed a bit but he smirked. He would. Xanxus sat back down, crossing his legs and he watched as Carmela pushed the seat away and grabbed another, also sitting down. Timoteo followed the two and smiled.

He probably just did something he'd regret later.

"How old are you turning?" Xanxus inquired although she knew it wasn't to be friendly.

"Fourteen."

He did not expect that and Carmela could tell by the way his eyes widened just a bit and his lips parted just slightly. She looked more around his age than fourteen. She also did not behave very much like a fourteen year old. Weren't girls of that age suppose to be bubbly and stupid?

She was not acting bubbly and she did not seem stupid.

"Our dinner's getting quite cold. Why don't we eat?" Timoteo suggested, looking between the two. Maybe this was a bad idea introducing them in such a formal way. He stood a bit and grabbed a large spoon, smiling at the two. Carmela smiled back in a polite manner while Xanxus kept a bored expression, expecting to be served. The Ninth scooped up some pasta, setting it on Xanxus plate and followed shortly after with Carmela's and then his own.

"Let's enjoy dinner, then!" he laughed although his cheerful attitude did not seem to be shared by either of the two.

"So I'm pretty much a year older than you. Tch," Xanxus muttered, twirling the pasta around on a fork.

"That's right," Carmela responded, looking at the food carefully before starting to eat. She kept her eyes low while Xanxus would switch between looking at her (trying to make her uneasy) and also eating. The Ninth kept his eyes on both, wary of Xanxus' temper.

Dinner was surprisingly peaceful. There were no other assaults and to Timoteo's surprise, Xanxus kept his anger in relative check. He stood by his son, smiling at the girl who smiled, politely, back at the pair.

"Thank you for dinner," Carmela said, giving a small curtsy to be polite. The Ninth chuckled, patting her on the head.

"Do come visit on your birthday. I might have a present for the occasion," he stated, smiling warmly. His eyes flickered to Xanxus and he nudged the boy very lightly.

"Yeah. Nice seeing you I guess," he replied in disinterest, crossing his arms over his chest. He continued to glare and even a bit harder when that smile seemed to turn less-than-appealing. She stood on her tiptoes just a bit and put one hand on his arm, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

The best word to describe Xanxus at that moment was not disgusted but horrified. His dignity felt slapped because he knew there was a very faint red hue to his cheeks and he knew very well she did not mean it.

He pushed her away and Carmela smiled in that polite way again. "I missed your birthday. Please consider that my gift," she stated though both the Ninth and Xanxus knew quite well she was just making an excuse to make a tear at the boy's pride.

"It was nice meeting you both. I hope to come over on my actual birthday. Thank you again and bye," she said, again giving a curtsy. To her surprise, the Ninth pulled her into a hug, patting her on the back. Xanxus saw her tense.

"Such a sweet girl, Carmela. Xanxus will certainly pick out a good present for you," he stated, pulling away. Carmela nodded before turning.

"Bye Xanxus!"

His jaw clenched. Xanxus decided right there he most certainly did not like that _girl_ and furthermore that _brat_.


	2. Drowning

If hatred could kill and if inanimate objects could die then the small and carelessly wrapped package in front of him would ha

If hatred could kill and if inanimate objects could die then the small and carelessly wrapped package in front of him would have been completely destroyed. He'd have grasped it in his fists and let the Flames consume it except he desired his father's approval and respect.

He slammed his fist down on the table, rattling a few pencils and pens but mostly the package because of just how close his hand had landed beside it. Xanxus' eyes flicked to the clock in his room, and he wished that the hour hand would twist itself back around just a couple hours before. They had slipped by and all the same he had been forced to endure them while waiting.

"Stupid old geezer," he growled under his breath and flicked at the crudely wrapped gift. It had been bought a day after that girl had left by Xanxus (because Timoteo knew his son would procrastinate until it was too late to get a present) and he had gotten to wrapping it just a few hours before. The lack of care was too evident in the gray paper and the fact he seemed to hate it was further presented in the ugly green bow that had been slapped on.

That was one of the only things Xanxus did procrastinate on. If it came to being kind or related to anyone asides from himself, he'd protest from doing it until it was too late to be done or until his father made him. He was selfish in that sense – if it didn't help him, he didn't see a reason to do it.

He leaned back in the chair, balancing on the two of theback legs, and used his feet to further keep himself from tipping over. His eyes lingered on the package.. Xanxus really hoped she'd push it away and comment on how such a thing is not suited for her. The Ninth didn't like when children acted spoiled and Xanxus always loved to see his father look down on others.

Xanxus rocked forward, landing the front two legs of the chair roughly on all fours. He glared at the package again, willing it to turn to something hideous to present as a gift, though knew no such thing would happen.

Xanxus looked to the clock again. It was three minutes until five. He'd like to be late, and he really would, except that meant seeing that ugly gift even longer. The thought was almost unbearable because by this point, the Vongola wanted to just crush it within his hand. He hated the present and he would have hated the card had he written one.

Standing up, he loosened the tie around his neck and grabbed the gift, clenching it within his fingers. Xanxus hoped the content would be broken by the time he reached the living room.

The Vongola mansion was a rather large place, more like a compound really. Xanxus was thankful the living room in which he was supposed to meet his father and that girl was one of closer ones; he didn't want to waste any more time on the whole ordeal.

He walked through the door to the area he was suppose to meet that brat at and was surprised to see only the Ninth sitting there, smiling earnestly. The man made a motion for his son to sit and cautiously Xanxus did so, taking a seat in the chair.

"She's late," he spoke, sharply and accusingly. He slapped the present onto his lap, looking around, as if expecting that girl to pop from almost no where.

"By a few minutes. Payback for dinner yesterday?" Timoteo chuckled. Xanxus scowled because if he had known she would be late, he would have been too.

Both the Ninth and his son's eyes flicked to the door when it opened. There was the late guest. She was with a pale haired man whom Xanxus vaguely recognized as someone who associated often with his father; Donzel if he recalled.

Carmela's hands curled into small fists that clutched the sides of the dress she was wearing. She looked feeble, compared to the arrogance she had displayed yesterday. Her face however was mostly blank, her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Our guests seem to have arrived! Say hello, Xanxus, don't be shy," Timoteo chuckled, making a friendly jab at his son. The response was a low growl as Xanxus stood, offering a short, curt bow. To his annoyance (and surprise), Carmela curtsied and the man beside her bowed back.

"Donzel, how nice to see you!" Timoteo greeted, smiling in that so cheerful way he always did. He walked over and shook the man's hand, the other however grasping Carmela's shoulder.

"It's nice to see you as well, Boss. Things are well?" Donzel inquired, voice soft and yet sharp. He let his hand fall from Carmela's shoulder and she looked up at him. "Behave yourself Carmela, don't you dare get the nerve to embarrass me," he murmured in a low tone though the Ninth heard it. She nodded slightly, still clutching her dress.

"Very well. Your daughter's fourteen today, isn't she? How nice. Xanxus picked out a gift for her," Timoteo exclaimed and he clapped the girl on the shoulder. "Go over and see him, dear. He's been waiting to give it to you!" he added, and patted her on the head, before turning his attention to Donzel.

Carmela walked over and stood before Xanxus, closer than he would have liked. Her toes almost touched his shoes and he realized she was probably doing this just for the sake of unnerving him. He refused to be provoked and grit his teeth, keeping his back perfectly rigid and glared at her. The gift was thrust out and jabbed into her collarbone.

"Happy birthday," Xanxus growled, not a drop of sincerity in his voice. She took the present, the small smile of amusement dropping.

"Thank you. I love it," Carmela responded, too sweetly She pulled the bow off and, to his annoyance, stuck it to his forehead. The small smile that had returned was replaced with a smirk and Xanxus glared again because she was almost challenging him - almost. He pulled the bow of and clenched it in his fist, flames soon engulfing it and turning it to ash.

Carmela unwrapped the paper with some difficulty; Xanxus had used almost half a roll of tape because he couldn't be bothered to actually fold and tuck and wrap it properly. A minute passed but finally she had got the gray wrap paper off to reveal a white box. An eyebrow was raised and she looked up at Xanxus, clearly asking what this was. He looked away and she looked back to the box.

"Open it for me."

"What?" Xanxus asked sharply, looking straight back at her. The box was held out, pressed into his chest, and her eyes were narrowed a bit despite the smile (it was just for appearance, a bit like a doll). He took it and almost tore the lid off in frustration. Stupid girl, making this trickier than it needed to be. It wasn't as if he had put a dead rat or something less than pleasant inside. The thought had crossed him but the Ninth, as if reading Xanxus' mind, had shot it down within seconds.

Carmela took the opened box and tilted it up. There was surprise on her face at the object inside and she looked to Xanxus, trying to find some sign of amusement. It was a straight and annoyed face.

"This is… really for me?" she asked slowly, trying to find words. Doubt was the only thing because this was too nice for him to have actually given to her when they didn't really know each other that well. He nodded grudgingly and glared.

"If you don't like it, then give it back so I can get rid of it," he snapped and she smiled. Almost sincerely.

"You're so thoughtful," Carmela intoned, and he couldn't tell if she was being honest or just trying to be rude. She fingered the necklace, placed carefully onto white padding. It was rather simple, a few stars dangling from a chain, and what looked like a diamond (probably rhinestone) dropped in the center of each.

Xanxus had not intended to get something so nice but he had been eager to get out of the shopping center. The shine had caught his eyes and he had paid for it. He had judged that only two of the five diamonds were real afterwards, and was quite pleased. It had been cheap for two despite the fact it looked like it was expensive. The rest of the money (because he still had a good bit left over) had went towards a good cause: food, or more accurately, expensive food.

Carmela pulled it out of the box and shoved the container into his hand, which on reflex he clenched slightly. She put the chain around her neck and with a little fumbling clasped it then pulled the hair out. She adjusted it so the dangling stars were even. Perhaps if Xanxus saw things like jewels as pretty, it would have been. Instead though, he saw discomfort and expensive paintings as such.

"Thank you very much, Xanxus!" she chirped, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her father glance over, pausing in the conversation he was having with Timoteo. There was a very brief look in his eyes, sort of like disapproval, and for a very brief second, Xanxus wondered why. His focus shifted to Carmela and his eyes widened. She jumped on him, arms wrapping around his neck and legs lifted off the ground.

Xanxus really, really wanted to drop her the second the surprise but reflex had made him put two hands against her waist to not topple forward or backwards. She had probably wanted that – to make him go into an awkward position he certainly wouldn't like.

"I like hearts more though," she murmured, voice not as soft as it had been but instead belittling. She was insulting him and she was being like an inconsiderate child. Had he been his father, such an act would have been disheartening, but he was not. He was Xanxus, the man with two X's, and instead of disheartening, it merely made him scoff. His fingers dug into her side to show that she wasn't getting to him and her eyebrows furrowed together because it hurt.

"Then give it back so I can sell it," he growled, continuing to clench her side. Carmela dropped down, and resumed that small smile, looking at him in that feeble way (except arrogant in her eyes) once more. What the hell was she? One moment making scratches at his pride and the next she was behaving like she could break.

"Does this mean you think I'm a star or that I'm special?" she asked, that small little smile growing to one that was guilty. Guilty of being a rotten little brat.

"Don't flatter yourself. It just means it was cheap," Xanxus hissed so his father wouldn't hear. The necklace had been around twenty three euros(1), not much, especially given the actual worth. The woman who sold it to him in the little street market obviously had no idea for value.

"Oh," Carmela replied, feigning disappointment. Her eyes flickered to the ground but Xanxus didn't fall for it. His eyes narrowed more because she was trying to play him, trying to make him into a fool. Just who the hell _was_ this girl? Nice and pathetic or a sly little brat?

"Don't worry, maybe in a few years you'll be something," he mocked, patting her roughly on the head like a dog. Her hands clenched and there was no fabric of the dress to keep her nails from digging into her palms.

"Are you implying something dirty?" Carmela asked, putting another fake tone to it. Her head tilted to the side and she let her eyes widen, perhaps humoring the fact he was treating her like a dog by resembling a curious puppy.

"Do you want me to be?" he responded, a smirk tugging at his lips. If she wanted to play this game, he could go along with it. If she wanted to start a war, he'd let her, because he'd win it.

"Xanxus, why don't you take Carmela outside for a bit?" Timoteo asked, breaking the argument that was sure to ensue. Both her and Xanxus' eyes moved to the Ninth. His jaw clenched at the request and he glared at the girl, accusing her of it.

"Why?" he demanded, looking back to his father. He wasn't the girl's personal baby sitter and he wasn't her friend.

"Just so Donzel and I can talk in private," Timoteo replied, firmer sounding than he had been. Xanxus knew from the moment that tone was used he wouldn't win this battle.

"Do you really trust me?" he asked, hating the fact he had to play that card. To ask if he had to be trusted was like just saying he couldn't be and it was even insulting to his dignity.

"I trust you to not do anything too terrible," Timoteo replied with a chuckle, maybe to try and lighten the situation. Xanxus growled, looking away in frustration. What a stupid old man.

"Come on," he growled, grabbing Carmela by the wrist. He tugged her along to the door, the girl following at his heels. Maybe he could shove her in the pool and then say she tripped. That was a good plan and it wasn't as if she'd have any proof he was guilty if she really _did_. Of course then he'd have to lend her a towel or even worse, a shirt of his own. That angry look though would be worth it, Xanxus imagined, and it wouldn't require too much work.

Opening the door, he jerked the girl through it and she stumbled, almost falling. Her balance was caught quickly without his help (not that he would), and she looked up at him, lips firmly pressed together. Xanxus closed the door and he let go of her wrist.

"Do you want to see the garden?" he asked, not actually intending to take her there. The pool was along the way and he had every intention of tripping her into it. With luck, she wouldn't be able to swim. Of course, that meant him having to save her or facing the consequences of letting her drown.

"I guess," she replied uneasily, not trusting him. A small map of the manor replayed in her mind and she was sure there was a pool on the way to the gardens. Would he really try to shove her in?

Timoteo watched as they left and he hoped, no prayed, that Xanxus would behave and not try anything horrible. He didn't consider his son the type of person to have his way with a girl, but he knew that the boy certainly wasn't fond of Carmela. He might try to drown her and he wouldn't put it past Xanxus if he already had a six foot grave ready for something like this.

Timoteo really prayed Carmela was as smart as her father said she was and she wouldn't be buried alive. Although something like that seemed a little too obvious for Xanxus. He always seemed like the type of boy to do things in discreet and not get his hands dirty unless it was necessary.

Timoteo looked to Donzel and he smiled, though not as welcomingly. "I'm not her father and I've never had a girl of my own but… don't you think you're raising her harshly?" he asked, breaking the silence that had formed. "I don't want you to make her into something you'll regret."

Donzel looked to the Ninth and then away, almost ashamed to meet his eyes. He was not angry at the question, or even irked, because part of him acknowledged his boss was right. "She'll be fine. She's tough. What she's going through is barely hurting her," Donzel replied softly. He didn't need to look at Timoteo to see the disapproving look.

"It still hurts her, Donzel."

Xanxus smiled to himself as he saw the pool coming up. It was frosted over slightly, but that was to be expected given it was November. Oh this would be perfect. His eyes shifted to Carmela who was walking quietly beside him, hands folded behind her. She was on the side that faced the pool.

"I wonder if it'll snow?" she asked suddenly and he glared because he knew himself well enough that not glaring would alert her. Xanxus didn't respond to the question and just kept walking. They were beside the pool and he looked over at it. Crisp and undisturbed. Such tranquility would soon be broken.

It didn't seem she was even aware that oh so steadily she had been pushed closer Xanxus smiled, moving in just a bit more and again she put a bit of distance. Unless she was the one causing discomfort, it seemed she didn't like him being too close. Perfect. His foot stuck out just slightly, barely noticeable, and Carmela didn't really have enough time to respond before she stumbled over it. His elbow jutted out, catching her.

That look of surprise was priceless as she toppled to the pool and he stopped, smiling with guilty pleasure.

Except then he was surprised because she had reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt while falling and together they went in. Xanxus was so very aware she had been aware and that she had grabbed him there so he couldn't stop himself from being pulled it.

The water was _so very_ cold. Like ice and Xanxus pushed himself to the surface, gasping for air. Obscenities flew from his mouth as he kicked his leg to stay afloat, freezing, and soon enough Carmela popped up beside him, dark brown hair almost black and hanging around her like ink. Had he been able to see her eyes, he would have seen the fact she wanted nothing more than to drown him.

Xanxus let out a scream of rage and he shoved her under. Her arms forced themselves up and she grabbed his hair, jerking at it. His jaw clenched and he kept her under before finally letting go. He liked his hair too much to risk her ripping it out.

"You wench!" he yelled when Carmela popped up, gasping for air again. She coughed and then, to his surprise, punched him straight in the face, just to the left of his nose and just under his eye. Only she didn't and her fist hovered centimeters from his cheek.

"You… you… you bastard!" she shouted as Xanxus slapped her hand away, letting the Flame spark for just a second, making a light burn mark against her skin. He wanted to hit her really, _really_ badly.

"You should be more careful," he snapped, swimming towards the edge only to stop and bat at her hand which had gripped his shirt. She let go and he gripped the stone of the sidewalk, pulling himself out.

"You shouldn't try to trip people!" she snapped, pulling herself out as well. He shoved his foot in her face causing her to fall backwards but again Carmela latched onto the ledge. Xanxus didn't bother to push her back in this time and she pulled herself out. Xanxus wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to warm his body up. The cold air was horrible against his sopping clothes, and he wasn't sure if his Flame could dry them off quick enough.

"I'm sorry," she spoke suddenly and it was a bit surprising to hear her apologize. What for? Shouldn't she have been just as hateful as he was? "The punching was uncalled for. A slap would have sufficed." Some apology. He didn't even bother, instead, shoving her lightly and stomping back to the living room.

Xanxus was cold, angry, and wet, two of which made a dangerous combination with the middle. Carmela followed after, arms folded over her chest. Out of all the days to wear white.

Timoteo didn't want to ask what happened when Xanxus slammed open the door and stomped through, leaving behind small puddles of water. He did though because he felt obligated to.

"Oh dear, you didn't fall in the pool did you?" he asked both Carmela and Xanxus. The latter stopped, just about to leave the room, and looked over at his father. He glared.

"It's her fault," he snapped, and then stomped through, really wanting to change out of the now ruined suit he was wearing. She was going to pay for that, as in literally, because it had been a very nice and very expensive suit.

Carmela stopped by her father, eyes locked onto the floor. Her hands had moved to clutch the bottom of the dress. Donzel's eyes narrowed as he looked at his daughter but he said nothing, pushing her wet hair from her face. Timoteo knew the other man saw she was shaking.

"It's my fault. I tripped and brought him with. I was careless and I'm sorry," she murmured, lying not for Xanxus' sake, but for her own. Timoteo saw through it. Donzel seemed to have bought it, if just because he believed the Ninth's son was too dignified to have any part in such an act. He clutched her shoulder, tensely, and the Ninth could see the embarrassment in the man's eyes. Timoteo however smiled, warmly, forgivingly, and he walked over to Carmela, clasping her by the shoulders while Donzel moved his hand.

"How unfortunate. You're probably freezing, aren't you, Carmela? Why don't I take you to get a towel and a shirt from Xanxus? He shouldn't mind too much and his room is closest to here," he chuckled, patting her on the head. Carefully he undid the barrette in her hair to save her from losing it. "We'll be back in a moment, Donzel. You don't want her freezing to death," he stated in a light hearted manner and handed the girl the clip. She took it, clutching the heart shaped barrette within her fist so the end dug into her palm.

Timoteo lead her to Xanxus' room, clasping her shoulders gently. He stopped before his son's door, knocking lightly. Carmela was still shivering but he could feel her struggling to stop.

"Who is it?" came the clearly angry voice. Xanxus buttoned his pants and pulled the zipper up. He glared at the door and wanted to throw something at it just to make whoever was out there go away.

"Just your father and Carmela! May we have a jacket or a shirt?" Timoteo asked cheerfully and Xanxus scowled. Damn old man. He didn't argue though and grabbed one of the cheaper jackets from the closet, walking over to the door. It was opened roughly and he held the jacket out. Timoteo took it, draping it over Carmela's shoulders. It was far too large. "Thank you, Xanxus. Well, we'll be on our way!"

Xanxus glared spitefully once the old man had turned his back, heading in the direction of the bathroom. He finished buttoning his shirt and then slammed the door shut, hiding away in his room. What a stupid, stupid girl. First she ruined a very nice suit and now she wanted a jacket?

Having been left alone in the bathroom, Carmela dried off, wringing out the dress and then her hair before drying it off. She looked to the jacket and then carefully touched the necklace. She was going to sell it.

Pulling the dress back on, Carmela slipped the jacket over. Leather and it smelled like cologne. Her nose crinkled and she grabbed the barrette from the desk, slipping it into the pocket before opening the door. Timoteo was standing beside it, looking at the ceiling. He looked to Carmela once she stepped out and pat her on the head. She really wished he'd stop.

"You've had quite the birthday, wouldn't you say? I'll have to apologize for Xanxus though, dear. He really doesn't mean any harm," Timoteo chuckled and she looked down. He led her to Xanxus room and knocked on the door. Something was thrown. That obviously meant a 'state your business then leave.'

"Carmela will probably be leaving now. Do you want to say goodbye?" he asked, not bothering to open it. The sound of something heavy hitting it was the reason why. That was a 'go the hell away'. Timoteo opened it afterwards however and pushed Carmela through just slightly, not trusting Xanxus to not 'accidentally' throw something at her.

"Bye," the girl mumbled, as if she were afraid to speak up. The response was a rather rude 'get out' and Timoteo laughed wholeheartedly, not expecting any less. He closed the door and led Carmela to the living room. She headed over instantly to her father, standing next to him. His hand raised to her shoulder and he clutched it.

If Xanxus had been there, he would have seen what Timoteo saw; not a loving picture but instead a distant relation.

"We'll be leaving then, Boss. I'm sorry for Carmela's behavior," Donzel spoke, and he glanced to his daughter. Her head was bowed, as if she were just as ashamed. Timoteo knew it was not the case and he smiled at his subordinate.

"Don't worry about it, Donzel, she caused no trouble. Take care now, you two. Give your wife my greetings," the Ninth replied, although his tone sounded off. Donzel turned, opening the door to leave, but stopped half way through by the older man speaking. "Don't forget how you were raised."

Donzel's eyes fell to the floor but he said nothing, walking through, daughter at his side.

Xanxus snapped a pencil in his hand, glaring hard at the wall. He had decided that at this point, he'd like to have Carmela be like a maid that he could order around and

(1) – This would be about thirty-one dollars.


End file.
